Pro Duelist
by PaperFox19
Summary: No magic no millennium items just duelists doing what they do. Yami is Yugi's older brother, and Joey and Tristan are Yami's friends. After Yugi reveals a way to make some money he jumps at the chance and the two become close.
1. Chapter 1

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Yugi/Joey

Do not read if you do not like

Pro Duelist

No magic no millennium items just duelists doing what they do. Yami is Yugi's older brother, and Joey and Tristan are Yami's friends. After Yugi reveals a way to make some money he jumps at the chance and the two become close.

Chap 1 Money Making

Yami is Yugi's older brother, Yami is 19 years old and Yugi is 16. Yami's two best friends are Joey and Tristan also 19 years old. They hung out in Yami's room which was above their grandfather's game shop. He sold more than just Yugioh cards, there were all kinds of stuff in there. Yami worked there from time to time to make some extra cash.

Yugi however entered Yugioh Tournaments and made decent money doing it.

The boy's were hanging out after school. "Alright pizzas here everyone chip in." Yami said carrying up the pizza. Tristan handed over some cash and Yami brought his hand over to Joey.

Joey turned out his pockets and blushed. "Umm I'm a little short Yami, can you spot me?"

"This is the third time Joey, next time you don't get pizza at all." Yami said and took some extra cash out of his pocket and went down to pay the guy.

"You're the best Yami." Joey said and took a slice of pizza.

"Seriously man what do you spend your money on?" Yami said coming back up.

"I know what he spends his money on porno mags and toys." Tristan said taking a bite of pizza.

Joey and Yami blushed. "Hey! A guys got needs." Joey said in his own defense.

"Ok enough of this talk, Yugi should be home any minute and I don't want him hear about stuff like that." Yami snapped.

"Oh come on Yami he's not a kid anymore he's gonna start dating sooner or later." Tristan said.

"Not if I have a say in it, he's so innocent I don't want some creep taking advantage of him." Yami said.

"I could lone him some of my magazines help him gain some experience a bit." Joey said with a light chuckle but clammed up when Yami glared at him.

"I'm home!" Yugi's voice could be heard from down stairs.

"Up here Yugi." Yami shouted then turned to his friends. "Keep your mouths shut about birds and bees stuff or else." The two gulped and nodded their heads.

Yugi came up holding a check. "How'd the tournament go little brother?"

"I won first place, 500 dollar prize." Yugi said holding the check up.

"FIVE HUNDRED!" Joey shouted and ended up choking on his food. Yugi got him some water. "Yugi little buddy let's talk." Joey said with a smile.

"Joey!" Yami said in a warning tone.

"Yugi, talk to me about these tournaments how much money can be made at these things." Joey said his eyes glinting.

"Well local tournaments prize money ranges from a 100 to 500 dollars. Then there's the Industrial Illusion Tournament that ranges from 1,000 to 5,000 dollars plus making the top three allows you to enter the pro league, the Pro Tournaments you can make win 10,000 to 100,000 dollars, and then finally there's the master league; those are held once a year and you can win 500,000 dollars but those duels are really intense." Yugi explained and Joey was drooling. He had dollar signs in his eyes and he saw himself winning tons of prize money.

"Alright I'm gonna start playing and take home that sweet prize money." Joey said.

"How are you gonna do that? You have no cash to buy cards and no one to show you the ropes." Yami said and Joey quickly sulked.

"I'll make you a deal Joey." The older teens looked to Yugi. "I'll buy you some new cards and teach you how to play but in exchange I want a date."

Joey blushed, Tristan choked on his food and Yami was frozen dead in shock. "It's a deal." Joey said.

"WHAT?!" Was the cry that could be heard across the whole city.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

I own no animes or cartoons and make no profit from my fics

Warning: Yaoi

Do Not Read If You Do NOT Like Yaoi

If you do like yaoi please read and review

Reviews help inspire new fics and gives me the drive to work on others

Warning: Yaoi

Pairing: Yugi/Joey

anti uke project harem project rare pairing lonely boys project

Do not read if you do not like

Shout Out - Big thanks to omikun17, UnknownYaoi500, Moonkat17, chichan and KarasuKagami these guys have been giving me a lot of feedback and comments and have been giving me a lot of inspiration

Chap 2 Dueling Rules

Yugi bought Joey some cards using some of his money, and helped him build a deck. Joey was pretty confident about this, however he still needed to learn how the tournaments worked.

"Listen carefully Joey, these rules and differences between the tournaments will be the key." Yugi had a list of notes written on the board and began reading them out to Joey.

Local Tournaments aka Beginner Tournaments have the lowest base setting for rules. All monsters can be summoned without a sacrifice unless the cards specifically state otherwise, however 5-6 star monsters have to wait one turn before attacking while 7-8 star monsters have to wait 2 turns before attacking, so it's true summoning strong monsters is easy but it also gives the opponent time to prepare defenses with monsters magic and trap cards. In Begginer Tournaments the life point scale is 2000 and direct attacks can only be done when the opponent is unable to summon any monsters, so it doesn't really matter how many monsters on the field you have you cannot perform a direct attack so long as the opponent is able to summon their next turn.

These tournaments are done this way to get duelists used to their cards, and form strategies as well as get them money to buy new cards. By winning five of these tournaments you are able to qualify for the Industrial Illusions Tournament.

In the Industrial Illusions Tournament the rules are slightly different. Firstly monsters with 5-6 stars require one sacrifice while 7-8 stars require two sacrifices monsters with 9+ stars are allowed to be used in this tournament but require 3 sacrifices or more. Also field cards are selected at the start of the duel giving both sides an advantage depending on the terrain.

Life points start at 4000 and direct attacks are allowed. There is no restriction on spell or trap cards, although it's the next stage of the beginner tournament there are some pretty seasoned duelists there who compete to gain a spot in the pro league, so you must never underestimate any opponent. By winning and placing in the top three, you can qualify for the pro league and that's where some serious dueling comes into play.

In the Pro League we see some major rule changes and restrictions on the number of cards in your deck. Also in the pro league you have to select a card as your deck master, your deck master will not only give a power increase to the monsters you have but also have special abilities, but if your deck master is destroyed it doesn't matter if you have life points or not you will lose the duel.

Life points in this league are 6000, also ritual monsters become special effect monsters and can be summoned by a normal sacrifice.

Then there's the master league, it's invitation only but winning in this league secures a spot in the league and only by losing 3 duels will you be kicked out. Life points in this league are 8000, and each duel can be different you have to stay on your toes.

Joey absorbed all the information. "Oh man this may be a bit harder than I originally thought, thanks for helping me Yug."

"No worries, just don't forget your promise I want to go on a date with you this Friday!" Yugi said, and Joey blushed.

"You were serious about the date thing…" Joey said, and Yugi pouted at him.

"Of course I was." Joey began to sweat.

'Great how can I take Yugi on a date when I have no money, not to mention Yami's gonna murder me.' Joey thought but gave Yugi a weak smile, and a thumbs up.

Yugi worked with Joey every day up till the Friday having practice duels to get his skills up. Each day Yami tried to talk Yugi out of going out with Joey, but Yugi ignored him. Yami wanted to tell Joey to back out of the deal but knew if he did Yugi would be upset with him and just find a way to convince Joey to go anyway.

The day of the date arrived and Joey received a text from Yugi to meet him in town. Joey arrived wearing blue jeans a jean jacket and a white shirt. He pulled out his wallet and moths flew out of it. 'Oh man this is bad I'm supposed to take Yugi on a date but I got no cash, this is gonna be a disaster. Why would Yugi want to date me?' Joey thought, as he put his empty wallet away.

"Joey!" Yugi shouted, waving to the tall blonde. Joey turned, "Hey Yu-gi…" Joey's jaw nearly dropped, Yugi was wearing a black button up vest with only the middle button buttoned, showing off his chest and stomach. He was wearing dark shorts that hugged the boy's body sinfully and showed off his legs. Joey was drooling, Yugi looked better than the boys and girls in his magazines.

'He looks so happy.' Joey thought, and mentally slapped himself. 'Great now he's gonna learn I can't give him a proper date this sucks!'

"Hope you haven't been waiting long." Yugi said, running up to him. "You look great." Yugi said, and Joey blushed.

"Thanks so do you." Yugi had a faint blush on his cheeks, Joey scratched the back of his head out of sudden nervousness. The sparks in the air where shining around the two.

"Let's go have fun." Yugi said grabbing Joey's hand. "Listen Yug, I don't know how to say this, but I don't have any money I wasn't prepared I'm really sorry."

"It's ok, I brought my wallet, tonight is on me I just really wanted to go out with you Joey." Yugi said blushing.

"You mean it?" Joey said, his face going red also, Yugi nodded his head. The two walked off and Joey held Yugi's hand as they went.

Yami was furious, he and Tristan had followed Yugi. "And why are we following them again?"

"Quiet as Yugi's big brother I have to protect him."

"Protect him from what your best friend, what exactly do you think Joey's gonna do to him?"

Intense images of love making appeared in Yami's mind and he quickly shook his head. "I don't want to think about it! I won't let that pervert lay his hands on Yugi!"

"I dunno sneaking around like this seems kinda stalkerish." Tristan said, and Yami grabbed him by the collar.

"You don't understand Yugi is my little brother I have to protect him from the wolves out there. You have no idea how many perverts have come around trying to get into Yugi's pants. He's so sweet and innocent he has no idea what those beasts want!"

"He's gonna get a boyfriend or girlfriend eventually." Tristan said but Yami chose to ignore that and follow after the couple.

To be continued


End file.
